


Ya'aburnee

by auroranatra



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroranatra/pseuds/auroranatra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t until she saw Brittany’s hopeful expression that she realized what was happening. This may be their last conversation, and here they were, picturing a future that will never be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ya'aburnee

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a song, I’ll credit at the end so I don’t ruin it for you. This is where I’d say ‘enjoy!’ but this fic is going to break your heart so instead I’ll write: get the tissues ready.

A quiet sigh escaped Santana’s lips, her eyes flicking from the TV in front of her to the small dining table on her left. Everything was set and ready. For once Santana had managed to cook a proper meal for the two of them, one that didn’t involve packaging telling her to ‘Just Add Water!’ With a groan and some much-needed encouragement, Santana ripped herself away from Desperate Housewives reruns and walked over to the table. She placed a top on the pot of already-cold rice and checked her phone for the time. 7:58pm. Santana frowned, Brittany was supposed to be here almost two hours ago and there was still no sign of her, surely the blonde would have called to let her know she’d be this late. Santana decided to shoot her missing roommate a text regardless.

_‘The rice is getting cold, hurry up or I’m leaving you for Bree Van de Kamp ;) no really though, where are you, babe?’_

Bored out of her mind, Santana picked at her nails for a few more minutes and checked their driveway for the white Honda Civic for what may or may not have been the twenty-second time in the last ten minutes. She finally gave up with a frustrated huff and dialed her fiancée’s number, only to immediately hear the cheery greeting of Brittany’s voicemail. Second try, same result. Santana’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she sent a quick text to Mike.

_‘Is Britt staying at the studio late tonight? She didn’t say she would, I’m guessing it was a last second decision kind of thing or what?’_

Her phone buzzed seconds later with the reply.

_‘Nah, she left me here all by my lonesome over an hour ago! Why, is something wrong?’_

Santana bit her lip, worry now written all over her face. Brown eyes travelled back to the empty driveway and just as she was about to send Mike another reply, the screen redirected to inform her of an incoming call from an unknown number. Hasty fingers slid across her phone screen to answer the call. She cleared her throat quickly before letting her professional alter-ego take over, after all, an unknown number almost always meant business.

“Santana Lopez speaking.”

“Santana, this is the Saint Agnes Hospital. I regret to inform you that Brittany S. Pierce was brought here not too long ago under the circumstances of a car accident, as her emergency contact you should take it upon yourself to get here as soon as possible.”

The brunette was sure the lady on the other side of the phone continued speaking, but the numb feeling that overcame her entire body kept her from paying any attention to what she had to say. Disbelief was written all over her face and she stood there, shocked. Instead of jumping in her car and running through every red light she’d encounter to get to the hospital, Santana let her mind wander.

_“Look, San.” Brittany spoke quietly, awestruck by the natural phenomenon occurring before their very eyes._

_“I don’t get why you’re so amazed by it, Britt. It snowed in Ohio, too, you know.” Santana tightened her scarf and rolled her eyes playfully at the blonde. In all honesty, Santana loved the way Brittany was so enchanted by the wet specs falling from the sky. Bright blue eyes shined, secret dimples made an appearance, and Brittany even bit her lip subconsciously every once in a while. It all made Santana’s heart clench and she couldn’t help but fall more in love with the girl. Wisps of blonde hair flew past the Latina’s field of view, ripping her out of the loving gaze she had caught herself sending the blonde._

_“But it’s New York!” Brittany stated, twirling around a few more times with her arms outstretched. The huge grin never left her face and when she finally stopped, her head swayed from side to side lightly from the motion. Santana let out a laugh and wrapped her arms around Brittany’s waist from behind._

_“Careful, now.” She placed a warm kiss behind Brittany’s ear, causing the taller girl to turn her head and smile down at her girlfriend. Santana was smiling right back at her, in that moment she truly couldn’t be happier. There she was, the once-closeted-bitchy-lesbian, standing in Madison Square park embracing the most amazing girl she had ever met under the moonlight of a light December snowfall._

_“I love you so much.” Santana voiced her thoughts, now aware of the loud drumming of her heart echoing throughout her body. Brittany turned around to face her girlfriend and leaned in to kiss her passionately. The kiss was nothing like they’ve ever experienced before, it was full of an emotion neither of them knew how to describe. What they did know, however, was that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together._

_“Santana,” Brittany whispered once she pulled away from the intimate kiss._

_“Mmm?” Santana hummed in response, her eyes still shut._

_“Marry me.”_

Somehow, Santana was now in the hospital lobby. She didn’t remember leaving her house, or even driving to the building she was now standing in, but somehow she had managed.

“I’m here for Brittany Pierce.” Santana chokes out, her voice trembling, foreign to her own ears.

The nurse leads her down an endless maze of bland white halls and wide doorways in silence. By the time they finally get to what Santana assumes is Brittany’s room, the woman starts talking. The words coming out of her mouth are important, she’s explaining what had happened during the accident and how it affected Brittany, but Santana could care less. She expertly tuned the talking out and stared at the glass window separating her from her favorite person in the entire world. All she cared about right now was knowing Brittany would be okay. Without asking permission, Santana pushed the door in front of her open. What she found before her made her want to run right back out and pinch herself awake, this had to be a dream. A terrible, horrible dream. She was going to wake up next to Brittany’s soft snores and everything was going to be okay. It had to be.

There should have been blonde hair sprawled out delicately against the pillow. There should have been a bright smile with sparkling blue eyes to match. Instead, Santana found red intrusions on the golden locks and a pained expression across her lover’s face. A whimper escaped Santana’s lips as she struggled to keep a straight face. The sound automatically catches Brittany’s attention and her lips twitch upwards when her eyes meet Santana’s. But Santana knows those eyes better than anyone, she can see what’s missing. That’s when she takes it upon herself to rekindle that spark, and next thing she knows, Santana is holding Brittany’s hand tightly by her bedside.

“I, well uh, it’s cold now, but I made rice and beans.” Santana smiles weakly up at Brittany, who in turn lets out a painful laugh.

“Let me guess, you hid the boxes under layers of recycle?” Brittany smirks, her eyes glazing over as she remembers all the times she has caught on to Santana’s poor hiding tactics.

“Not this time, no! I made it all by myself. Even went out and bought the stuff.” She laughed, knowing Brittany would be shocked. She was proven right when the blonde’s smile widened.

“No way! I can’t wait to taste it, I bet you’re an awesome cook.” Brittany glowed with pride, she tried to sit up straighter and winced at the pain before giving up. Santana swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched.

“I can’t either. I can’t wait for a lot of things to happen once you get out of here.” She smiled, clinging on to a false sense of security. “We’ll finally get to buy that pet duck you’ve always wanted.”

The tears start falling down Brittany’s scratched up cheek when she laughs at the statement.

“Yeah?” She starts to imagine their life together, “We’ll have to pay attention to the kids too, though.” Her eyes light up at the thought of starting a family with the love of her life and Santana can’t hold back the sob that cuts through her throat after hearing Brittany’s words.

“Yeah, yeah, that won’t be a problem. We’re going to have the perfect house for them to live in, not too big. Cozy, just the way you like it.”

“With a fireplace?”

Santana’s heart broke. It wasn’t until she saw Brittany’s hopeful expression that she realized what was happening. This may be their last conversation, and here they were, picturing a future that will never be.

A lone tear rolled down Santana’s cheek.

“Yeah, two, even.” Her voice was soft and quiet, careful not to break the fragile last moment she was getting with Brittany. “One in the living room, for the family, and one in our room, just for us.”

Brittany smiled and closed her eyes to picture it, “That’s perfect, San. I can’t wait to spend every Christmas in front of the fireplace with you guys, I can’t wait to see what our babies look like, and I can’t wait to finally marry you.” Brittany’s eyes opened to meet Santana’s, her stare was captivating and Santana let it mesmerize her.

Suddenly an idea hit her and she got up, releasing her hand from Brittany’s and wiping away the tear that had previously fallen.

“I’ll be right back,” Santana kissed Brittany’s head gingerly and then ran out of the hospital room, her heart was pounding loudly when she burst in to the room next door. Thankfully, she found what she was looking for and ran up to the woman who looked to be in her mid-forties.

It didn’t take long for Santana to appear in Brittany’s room again. A small smile tugged at her lips as she walked towards Brittany’s bedside for the second time that night, this time with the hospital chaplain following in suit and a few spectators, including the couple next door, watching by the door. Santana took Brittany’s hands and looked in to glossy blue eyes, the chaplain was saying a couple verses but all she could think about was how still, after everything that happened today, Brittany still managed to look more beautiful than she could ever imagine. A minute passed and tears started falling down Brittany’s cheeks again, consequentially causing Santana to follow right behind her.

Santana held the ring by Brittany’s finger and took a deep breath to steady herself. “Brittany. I don’t think you know this about yourself, but you never fail to make me smile. Sometimes I let you see it, but most of the time it’s on the inside. Everything about you makes me happy. I don’t know how, and I don’t know when, but somewhere along the line of our friendship, you’ve managed to lock me under a spell. You amaze me. Your laugh amazes me, your imagination amazes me, and your heart amazes me. I love you so much. Forever and always.” Santana placed a delicate kiss on the hand she held before slipping the ring on to Brittany’s ring finger.

By now there wasn’t a dry eye in the entire room, but all Brittany could focus on was the strong beautiful woman kneeling beside her.

“Santana, I love fireplaces and cozy houses and kids,” Santana laughed through her tears and Brittany smiled at her, “but what I love the most about those plans is the fact that I’m with you.” Brittany’s already soft voice was getting quieter and Santana glanced quickly at the heart monitor beside her that had started to slow. Her face scrunched as the tears fell faster and faster from her eyes, nurses and a doctor started pushing through the people who were at the door only seconds earlier. “Please just remember, even if I’m not there, I’ll always love you.” Brittany’s voice was impossibly low over the sound of rushed medical procedures. “Forever and always.” Brittany whispered, pushing the ring on to Santana’s trembling hand and letting out a painful breath. Santana’s grip on Brittany’s hand tightened, ignoring the nurses trying to rip the two girls away from each other. Brittany smiled sadly and closed her eyes, sending Santana in to a fit of uncontrollable sobs once she heard the sound of the flat line on the heart monitor and realized that would be the last time she’d ever get to see that shade of blue again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! Let me know what you think. Hope I didn’t make you too upset! <3
> 
> Song: Forever and Always by Parachute
> 
> Bonus: try listening to ^that^ song or Amazed by Lonestar after reading this fic and see if you can hold back your feels.
> 
> Also, if you're wondering about the title you should definitely look up the meaning, I'm very happy I found it :)


End file.
